To Dead To Cry
by Rose85
Summary: First chapter has been edited to allow a longer story, Max's desision making is put to the limit, her actions lead up tho the events taking place in the first chapter. M/A


Title:                 To dead to cry

Author:             Rose

Spoilers:           Some season 2, mainly freak nation                   

Summery:         Chapter edited to allow a longer story, Max decision making is put to the limit, which leads up the events in this chapter.

Thanks:            Deb. For beta reading and editing. Give a warm applause to BHG. (Hope I said that right) 

Plus like to thank every one who reviewed. I always like reviews, sorry for confusing so many people hopefully this chapter will be a bit more clearer to what's going on, or has happened. But I don't what to spoil the surprise.                 

Disclaimer: until some one claims them, they belong to us. The title comes from the song "Bother" Sung and written by Corey Taylor. I use quotas from the song throughout this chapter. _To dead to cry, once you hold on don't let go until it bleeds. _

Feedback         I'm not going to beg, I'm not going to beg. 1.. 2.. 3.. Yes review, review, review.

To dead to cry

_"But you haven't won anything. This is gonna get real ugly, and this is way over my head now. These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones...Max."_ – Freak Nation.

Chapter 1

Colours faded through colours under long forgotten tears that slowly caressed her face. Sensitive fingers carefully tendered to her hollow flesh. As if trying to bring back warmth into dead feelings that steadily coiled through tangled thoughts and fears. Gentle touches caressed dry cracks imbedded through her lifeless skin. So much warmth hung under the welcoming tips. Her own hand moved against warm flesh. She felt a flinch; a tensing that hovered over something unwelcome, something steadily brewing inside. She let her fingers linger along his cheek. She brushed up against the bruised flesh. _Death lingers like touch. _

_"_You did good." _Nothing but death. _

"What?" She felt his fingers trail the side of her face, moving towards her lips. 

"You got us here." 

She turned towards him, met his gaze, amazingly bright eyes stared back at her, nothing of the Manticore soldier lingered behind them. _I got you here._

"It might not be enough," cracked skin tightened, as salty tears streamed down her flesh. She heard a sob, felt the tightening in her throat. But he was there, holding her. Her face imbedded in his shoulder, soothing her trembling body. 

"Anything would have been enough Max, every story needs a beginning. This is yours." 

"How's it end?" She touched his cheek, trailed the cracks that imbedded his own skin. The cracks created, not through days of crying but some other force, more deadly. 

"Freedom," his eyes so bright, clung to her, binding them together. 

"It's not enough." The pain was back in her voice, hidden in tangled emotions of fear and doubt. 

"Freedom means more than life itself," _too dead to cry. _

"I can't cry," she continued to hold him, allowing the warmth from his body to seep through hers. 

"Nobody's watching." 

She felt another tensing, a tightening that slowly seized muscles, dragging them down. Warm fingers continued to move along her cheek. An unsteady gaze held her soul. Dancing pupils drowned in his whites. Glazed moisture filled over his eyes, reflecting lights onto her crumbling expression. She let her fingers move once more to his face, trailing his cheeks. Moving to his lips she touched the cracked surface. Specks of blood clung to her trembling finger tips. He watched her, steadying her trembling hands with his own. 

"Its beautiful," gasping breaths washed over her, her soul twisted, tears descended, tearing into her beating heart. _Won't let go until it bleeds. _

"Shhh," lips touched lips; souls reached out, entwining into one another. "Shame we can't see it," his voice cracked. 

"Its still there," a sob erupted through hers, forcing her fears into reality. 

He looked past her, blackness engulfed the sky. But he could see it in her eyes; blue sparkles descending from the air above. A beautiful presence she was created from, holding his own quivering body against her trembling flesh. 

"I can hold you," Max's fingers moved lightly from his face down to his shaky wrists. 

Clammy skin touched her cool flesh. Gravel pushing up against his back. Violent seizures took hold, savaging through his body. Each new wave more powerful than the last. His hips slammed into hers, bruising tender flesh. 

Memories blurred, pushing through into the outside. Events replayed, forcing her to watch helplessly, as everything she had fought to hold together slowly began to crumble around her. 

_Flashback_

_"Mole we stay put!" _

_"Look around you, fires cause damage."_

_"Then we put it out."_

_"We don't have the resources to deal with it."_

_"Then we'll make do."_

_"You're killing us."_

She moved her head; cool flesh pushed up against burning skin. Max's defences crumbled, opening up hidden words and banished events. 

_Flashback…_

_His eyes frosted over. Staggering, Alec's body pushed up against hers. Heated breath touched her exposed throat. _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Its nothing."_

_"Alec"_

_"Max, its nothing. Keep moving!" _

A single tear trailed her cheek; touching Alec's skin, as it fell. _It's nothing._

_Flashback…_

_"You're burning up."_

_"Max, its nothing."_

"No, don't you dare close your eyes," she pleaded.

Heavy lids strained to stay open.

"The sun will be up soon," she continued. 

Heavy gasps slowly subsided. 

"We can watch the sky together." 

Frail fingers laced through hers, pulling hands towards his slowly rising chest. _Won't let go until it bleeds._ His heart slowly beating under her, fingers touched the buttons of his shirt, lacing her tips though the slits, she caressed his warm flesh. The heat from his beating heart, soothing under her trembling fingers. 

Thump, thump

Laboured gasps brush against her exposed skin. Every small effort slashed at her. Realisation paralysed trembling hearts. 

Thump, thump

Cool air steadily swam over burned flesh. His brittle skin, trailed by her soft fingers; lips touched lips, marking souls for eternity. 

Thump, 

Silence was held between them, watching as the sun broke through the darkness. 

Thump,

Fingers laced his face, soothing the tears forming in the sides of his unseeing eyes. 

"It's beautiful. It'll always be here," caressing the area around his heart. His eyes filled with blue sky.

_Once I hold on I won't let go until it bleeds_.

To be continued…

Well I'm going backwards, chapter 2 is in the works, but I'm going on holiday soon and may not have it ready by then. So review with ideas or things with confused written all over it, because I now there are a lot of them around. 


End file.
